


豪赌

by Hearmeroar (godputasmileuponyourface)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, POV Jaime Lannister
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godputasmileuponyourface/pseuds/Hearmeroar
Summary: 在1929年的一切崩溃降临之前。
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Kudos: 1





	豪赌

**Author's Note:**

> 听了一晚上Halsey/Lauren Jauregui的Stranger的产出；Halsey的Sorry也一同推荐

桌上一堆堆闪亮的筹码，而她押下了所有筹码。银白的象牙小球开始在轮盘里滚动。你站在她身边，默默看她豪掷千金。你的身边充满着金钱崇拜，香水味道和脂粉烟雾。她白皙闪亮的手染上了铜黄莹绿的色彩。崇拜的色彩，精致的金钱堆，而我们最终会在里面慢慢腐烂。

“那么今天我们就是陌生人，嗯？”在昏暗的走廊里，黄色暖光暧昧。她仰起头亲吻你的脸，脚趾在金色高跟鞋下轻轻弯起。你欣然接受。她灿烂美丽的脸容隐藏在牛奶般洇晕的灰色阴影下。头额，脸颊，嘴唇和颈项。噢，她全身都是金钱……和权力的味道。

父亲的阴影在你心头流动，粘稠，危险。然而你屈从欲望，哪怕只是看着她开心的欲望。你看着她放声大笑，甩动灿烂的金发，对身边所有男人散发出迷人而致命的吸引力。占有欲扼锁住了你的喉咙：你妒火中烧。

你倒还知道自己不应该这么做。那可倒奇了。你调侃自己为“父亲的探子”希望能让那些罪恶感减轻一些，但那没有，真的没有。无论对哪一方——父亲泰温还是姐姐瑟曦，那种强行施加给你的罪恶感都只能更加加深而已。

上床不能解决问题。安眠药也不行。你讨厌这种处境，讨厌这个场所，讨厌这所有的光怪陆离。但是你无法拒绝，你被一股比你强大得多的水流推挤。你几乎相信瑟曦知道你为什么来这里。不然她为什么要说那句话？你们今天就是陌生人，而不是姐弟，更不是恋人，这样你们就可以理所当然装作互不相识。所以当她躺在你身边，呼吸均匀，月光在她的右边脸颊上宛如融掉的水银，几乎从她金色睫毛上滴落的时候，你开始无法入睡的时候，父亲冰冷坚定的声音又在你脑海中循环往复：我不管你用什么方法，把她带回来。

当然是你去。只有你才能找到她。  
穿越烟花柳巷，脏污街道和汽车旅馆。穿越豪华酒店，穿越涂鸦巷弄。你几乎是穿越了时间与空间。其实，你并不确定。你只是缓慢，细致，深入的搜寻，搜寻的过程似乎比结果更让你满意：似乎这也是战争给你留下的创伤。

当她想要证明自己的时候，她是可以显得十分坚定的。当你提出要求，让她坐上你的车马上回家，她可以照办，保持她所有的仪态风度。在她不放纵自己的时候，决心承担起责任的时候（我才是父亲真正的继承人，不是你也不是提利昂！），她坚定而美好。她赌父亲不清楚她的所有小动作；她赌自己强大而聪敏；她赌自己前途光明无量；她赌你爱她深入髓血。  
她的人生就是一场豪赌。


End file.
